


Scissac Reunited

by Smileygurl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Scissac - Freeform, but really AU after season 5, first multi chapter story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileygurl/pseuds/Smileygurl
Summary: My brain decided it wanted Teen Wolf to go like this after seeing the season 5 finale. If you haven't seen up to then in the show, there will probably be spoilers, so maybe don't read this yet. Scissac and Stalia are two of my favourite couples and the Sciles bromance is amazing, so I had fun writing them into random situations. Hopefully as the story progresses there will be more plot...:)Update: I am re writing this as well as a parallel story about the Hale pack so if this first chapter appeals to you, check back in a while!





	1. Ch 1

Dear Scott,  
I know you said you would wait for me, as long as it takes. But my summer with the skin walkers has shown me that I have a long way to go before I will be able to control my powers. Like probably seventy years type deal. So while I appreciate your sentiment and will miss you like crazy, it's not fair of me to ask you to wait an entire lifetime for a maybe. So go live your life Scott. Do wonderful things, like I know you're capable of doing. Fall in love again. Be happy. I wish you all the best things in life!  
Love always,  
Kira 

Scott stared blankly at the paper in front of him, trying to decide how he felt about it's message. Sad but resigned, he settled on. He loved Kira, but he was young and waiting a lifetime was indeed a long time to wait. He gently placed the letter on his desk, underneath an old textbook where it wouldn't get crumpled or spilled on.  
"You okay, buddy? You've been quiet for a while." Stiles asked from his position on Scott's bed. "Yeah, man. I'm good. Let's study." 

A few weeks later 

Sinking into the couch, Scott turns to Stiles and says, “ What do you want to do?”  
“Enjoy the fact that diplomas, the dread doctors and the beast have all been dealt with and we are officially problem free at the moment.” Came the muffled reply from under the mound of pillows beside him. Laughing, Scott pulled at the pillows until Stiles’ shoulder was visible and punched him playfully.  
Stiles lazily went to reciprocate when Scott stilled, cocking his ear towards the door. Shaking his head in confusion, he turned back to Stiles, only to leap off the couch and race for the door a moment later. 

“What is going on?” Stiles muttered, trailing after his friend. He stopped short when he saw who was at the door; Isaac was back! 

Scott immediately wrapped Isaac up in a giant bear hug, until Stiles piped up with a sarcastic, “Trust Isaac to show up once the threats are all gone.” The other boys turned to glare at Stiles, looking confused when he laughed at how in sync they were. 

Shaking off his confusion, Scott tugged on Isaac’s arm until they were back in the living room, crammed together on the couch with Isaac in between Stiles and Scott. “Where have you been all this time?” Scott demanded, not noticing that he still had a firm grasp of Isaac’s arm. “After Argent and I came back from France and split up, I hitchhiked for a few days and ended up in another little town. I got rounded up by social services and dumped in a foster home. I stayed because there were little kids in the house and I couldn’t leave them in a bad situation. Derek found me a few days ago and convinced me to come back. He stayed to help get the kids to better homes and then he’s coming back too.” Isaac said in one big breath, rushing to get it all out.  
“You should have called or something. I would have helped you help those kids and then brought you home where you belong,” Scott scolded gently. Isaac stared at the floor for a minute before mumbling, “I didn’t think I deserved to be here after I let Allison die.” 

The room got very quiet at the mention of Allison, all three boys lost in memories. Stiles was the first to snap out of it, and in a rare serious moment he said, “Allison’s death wasn’t anybody’s fault, Isaac. The nogitsune manipulated that whole situation but Allison died protecting her friends, which is exactly what she would have wanted. We all miss her but you can’t blame yourself, okay?” 

Isaac turned to Stiles and gave him a watery smile, before releasing a breath and sinking into the couch, finally relaxing. Scott was still holding onto him, as though he was scared Isaac would disappear. Noticing this, Stiles made his excuses and went to leave, saying the other two had a lot to discuss. 

It was quiet for a few minutes after Stiles left, until Isaac took a deep breath and turned to Scott. “There’s something I need to tell you. I really hope you don’t hate me, but I need to get this off my chest.” 

Scott frowned at the idea and said, “I could never hate you, Isaac. You can tell me anything.” 

Reassured by Scott’s declaration, Isaac blurted out, “I'm gay and I like you!” 

Smiling, Scott raised his hand to gently cup Isaac’s cheek. Leaning in he brought his lips almost to Isaac’s and whispered, “I've been waiting a long time for you to say that,” before pressing their lips together in a passionate but gentle kiss. 

They kissed for a few minutes, enjoying the newness of their feelings before they broke apart. Pressing his forehead to Isaac’s and lacing their fingers together, Scott smiled. “I'm glad you’re home where you belong, Isaac. I’m kind of wiped, I think it’s bedtime now.” Isaac jumped up and went to leave when Scott grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “I meant for you to stay, Isaac. I just want to hold you. Unless you don’t want to?” he asked unsurely. Without saying a word, Isaac headed for stairs, smiling to himself. 

The next morning, Isaac nuzzled his face into the crook of Scott’s neck, pulling him tighter towards him as he breathed in Scott’s scent. The boys seemed impossibly tangled together, with limbs going every which way. Scott woke up as Isaac pulled him even closer, like a child clutching a teddy bear. Smiling at that thought, Scott twists himself around and brushes his lips over the taller boy’s mouth. 

Waking to a wonderful, warm sensation it takes Isaac a little while to realise he’s being kissed by his boyfriend. As soon as that thought hits, he smiles sleepily and blinks his eyes open slowly. Rolling so he is hovering over the darker haired boy, Isaac enthusiastically crushes his lips to Scott’s. He moans in contentment when Scott cards his fingers through his curls, and then tugs them to pull him closer. 

Breaking apart breathlessly, Scott whines when Isaac rolls off him. He pulls his boyfriend’s head onto his chest so they can stay as connected as possible. Once they've caught their breath, Isaac turns his face up to Scott’s and grins. Nudging Scott’s nose with his own, Isaac mumbles, “That's a nice way to wake up.” 

Returning Isaac’s Eskimo kisses, Scott replies, “It really is! Feel like pancakes, babe? I heard my mom leave before I woke you up.” 

Hurrying down the stairs, Isaac clutches the back of Scott’s t-shirt. At the bottom, Scott reaches back to lace his fingers with his boyfriend’s but continues on his mission to find food. The boys come to a screeching halt when they see Mama McCall sitting in a kitchen chair; arms crossed and eyebrow cocked. 

“Mom! What are you still doing home? I thought I heard you leave!” Scott stutters as Isaac leaps away from him as though he’s been burned. 

“I had suspicions that you had an overnight guest so I used mom moves to trick my supernatural son into thinking I’d left so I could confirm them. Have a seat boys,” Mama McCall said drily, gesturing at the other kitchen chairs. 

Isaac immediately sank into one, a panicked look on his face. Scott, sensing the taller boy’s distress, stood behind him rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders.  
Mama McCall watched the boys for a few moments before nodding as though confirming a decision. “I don’t want any more sneaking around, so we need to establish some ground rules. Absolutely no nakedness! Clothes must be worn at all times, by all parties. Let’s see, what else...” she trailed off as she noticed the matching confused looks on her boys’ faces. “Did I forget to mention that Isaac is moving in here, officially?” 

“What?” Isaac breathed. Scott gave an excited yell before wrapping his arms around Isaac’s chest and whispering in his ear, “Mom is adopting you, in a non incesty way!”  
Both boys turned excited and hopeful faces to a grinning Mama McCall. 

“Of course I am! The while ‘pack is family’ thing applies to me too, you know,” Mama McCall said. “Now come give me a hug before I leave, for real this time. I’m really happy you’re home Isaac.” 

Scott was just finishing his movie marathon set up in the living room when Isaac came back downstairs. “Stiles will be psyched you’re getting me to watch Star Wars,” Scott smiled.  
Isaac chuckled, a beat too late to seem natural. 

“Are you okay, babe? You’ve been really quiet since breakfast. You don’t have to stay here, you know. If this is all too much, too soon, we can figure something else out!” Scott babbled. 

“That's not it! I would...I would love to stay here, with you. It’s just...I don’t want to be a burden, or for you to get sick of me!” Isaac stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. 

Scott crossed the room to stand right in front of his boyfriend. “Hey,” he said quietly, tilting Isaac’s head down to look him in the eye. “None of that, okay? I love you, Isaac. I love you and I want you here.”


	2. Note from author

Hello everybody! 

My apologies for falling off the map; real life decided to kick my butt this year. I am still working on this story, and as of now am actually back on the writing bandwagon (yay!). However, I have already re-written this so many times, I am going to mark this story as complete and start posting it as a separate story ("Living With Wolves"). I have also decided to write a parallel story about what's going on with the Hale pack ("Running With Wolves") so keep your eye out for that as well! 

I suspect it will be a few months before I'm actually ready to start posting, but you never know! 

Thanks guys!


End file.
